


a new start

by floweroffrostedtime



Category: Fae Academy
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Set pre-series, William - Freeform, i'm bad at writing male characters but i did my best, its my headcanon and i do what i want, koki - Freeform, kokiam, let me live, not edited, or betaed, there's some suggestive lines but that's about it, wiki, william was going to call koki 'my star' but that was too fluffy for me, yes they're a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweroffrostedtime/pseuds/floweroffrostedtime
Summary: Koki and William move in to their new apartment. Koki has some worries.
Relationships: Koki/William
Kudos: 3





	a new start

**Author's Note:**

> First Fae Academy fanfic!
> 
> I wanted to write a cute little drabble, and here it is! The characters are a little OOC because I'm bad at replicating personalities when we haven't had characters for long. 
> 
> A few headcanons included, since we don't have a bunch of information on Koki or William.  
> -Koki has freckles  
> -They met in middle school  
> -Theater kids  
> -William is big nerd  
> -Koki's dad is becoming less strict  
> -Koki has A n x i e t y over being enough for his father
> 
> There's a one or two suggestive sentences, but nothing past PG-13
> 
> (P.S.: If you don't know what this is, it's a Minecraft Roleplay! Only one episode out as of 2/16/2020, but there'll be more soon. Here's the creators Twitter and channel:  
> https://twitter.com/TheOfficialKoki  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxTLbQIo1sFwWvtOGHitw1g  
> Go give the series a watch!)
> 
> Not edited or beta-ed.

Koki took a singular deep breath, and carefully exhaled. Their boxes littered the apartment around them, and the first thing William had unpacked was their posters. Most of them laid in a haphazard pile, threatening to teeter over. 

William held one in his hand, his green eyes narrowed in concentration as he carefully angled the board, shifting it onto the hooks in the walls. He took a step back to admire his handiwork, and Koki barely held back an amused chuckle - the poster was crooked. 

“Babe,” He sighed, stepping around the mess of nails, hammers, and consolation candy bar wrappers (William was horrible at nailing in the hooks; Koki found it endearing). He wrapped an arm around William’s waist, and the corners of his mouth twitched up as William dropped his head against Koki’s shoulder, ears a bit flat. “Not to put you down, but that poster is as straight as we are.”

William sent him a dirty look, huffing as he pulled out yet another candy bar. He ripped it open with one of his canines, watching Koki all the while.

(Koki did not blush at the sight of his boyfriend’s sharp teeth, which curled just over his lip when he smiled. Nope, nope, certainly not.)

“You have to stop eating chocolate,” Koki grumbled, pulling away to grab the level and hammer, to fix his precious poster. He could hear William laugh behind him, feel his arms wrap around his waist and pull him in closer, nuzzling his face into Koki’s neck. “If you get chocolate on me, I swear-” He was cut off as William pulled him to the ground, toppling them into a pile. Koki let out angry grumbles until he felt William throw his leg over his own, preventing his escape. 

He finally looked up at William, and let a small laugh escape. William’s eyes grew wide, and his ears went straight up. “You finally laughed! You’ve been grumpy all day!” 

Koki wrinkled his nose, pulling William’s arm over him, to cuddle closer. “No, I haven’t!”

“You didn’t laugh at my good-morning joke when I woke you up.”

“That doesn’t mean-”

He was silenced with a doubtful stare. Finally, he sighed. “Okay, yes, I’ve been grumpy. I’m...really stressed.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

Feeling almost...embarrassed, Koki fully turned around, letting William pull him close. “It’s my dad.”

“Of course.”

“I’m just...I’m worried he knows about you! This apartment is huge, and he wouldn’t buy something so big for me, if he thinks I live alone. He bought me a new bed, which is bigger then the one at home, and I’m scared. This whole apartment is just another way to control me. What if I piss him off? Will he take it away?”

William combed his fingers through his hair, and Koki closed his eyes, relaxed. A single tear slipped out, but he pretended it wasn’t there. “Your dad loves you, sweetheart. He wouldn’t kick you out onto the street. He’d probably take away the WiFi or something, but not the entire apartment.” William rested his chin on top of Koki’s head, his hands slowing. “Is...is it so bad if he knew about us? He knows you’re not straight, right?”

“Yeah, he knows. But he never acknowledges it. I’m scared of him, sometimes.”

“I think you need to stand up for yourself more.”

Koki bit into his lip, trying to think of what to say. He knew that his dad would never hurt him, indirectly or otherwise, but his dad didn’t really care about what he wanted, or what made him happy. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be good enough for him.”

It was barely a whisper, but William (damn his werewolf hearing) had no trouble picking it up. He managed to pull Koki even closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. “No matter what he thinks, you’re as perfect as you need to be,” He murmured back. “You’re my guiding star.”

Koki smiled at that. It brought him back to when they had first met - in middle school. It had been Koki’s first school that had Fae kids attending, and it was the first time he had met one, having been sheltered by his father when possible. William had been in several of his classes, the quiet, but smart kid, who sat in the back and didn’t cause trouble.

Their first interaction had been in theater, which Koki had joined without his father’s permission, dropping a business elective in favor of something new. The only open seat was with an orange-haired werewolf, who he sat next to with some concern (his father was not subtle for his distaste of werewolves).

Over time, however, as they got partnered more and more, Koki found that the werewolf - William - was funny and sweet, understanding, and a fantastic listener. It all culminated on Valentine’s Day, when William left him a poem in his locker, and Koki realized, 1. Oh shit I have a crush on him, 2. Oh shit I’m kind of gay, and finally, 3. OH SHIT HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME.

The poem had gone into a folder that had been expanding over the years, of love letters and polaroids, snapshots of their love. Koki could recite it by heart.

William whispered the poem to him, and Koki quietly joined in, his stress from his father, the move, the feelings of disappointment, began to fade away. He turned around in William’s arms, reaching up to drape his arm on top of the werewolf. 

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hi,” William whispered back. 

Koki absentmindedly began to pet William’s ears, a soft smile emerging as William closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. It was such a domestic, intimate moment, surrounded by their unopened moving boxes. They were starting a new life, in the city, together. The sun streamed through the window, bathing them in a golden light. William peeked his eyes open, focusing only on Koki. “I love your freckles,” He murmured, bringing up a hand to cup his cheek, stroking said freckles with the pad of his thumb.

Koki's smile widened. “I love you,” He said, and leaned in to press his lips against William’s, their first kiss in the new place. He pulled away, only for William to pull him back in. They laid there for the next few minutes, legs tangled together, sharing gentle kisses, on the floor of their new home. The sunlight washed away the darkness of their worries, and shed new light on their situation. Koki itched to take a picture of William, with his hair messed up, his eyes half-shut, looking so peaceful and calm that he couldn’t help but feel the same. Another snapshot of their love, of their life together. He was finally able to think, no longer plagued by the same anxiety from earlier. 

Koki knew his father was beginning to loosen up. Maybe, someday, Koki wouldn’t be afraid of disappointing him. Someday, he would feel like he was enough just because he existed. Someday, Koki wouldn’t be afraid or anxious; he’d just be happy, with William by his side, and a camera in his hand.


End file.
